They Walk Among Us
by Pheonix In Darkness
Summary: This is Twilight with a twist, there is no Bella, but instead there is Akira, a princess born into the family of the Volturi. I know this Summary sucks... but meh... Rated M for later chapters...
1. A New Place

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight saga nor any of the characters Stephanie Meyer has published.

A/N. This is my first fanfiction so I know it may suck, trash it if you want, but please review!

At 5 in the morning I was awaken by none other then my cat sitting on my chest and crying in my face with hunger.

"Alright, alright…I'm up!" I mumbled to my cat Jasmine. At the sound of my voice I felt Jasmine's little body leave my chest as she hit the hard wood floor still meowing. With a groan I pushed back the covers and threw my legs over the side of my bed. The second my feet touched the cold wood floor I shrieked and jumped from my bed fully awake. I ran across the floor to my dresser and took out a pair of black socks to shield my feet from the cold floors in my house. Sighing with relief I walked from my room and across the hall to the stair case to see Jasmine already sitting at the base of the stairs looking up to me with sad, hungry eyes. I laughed and flinted down the stairs and past her in to the kitchen where my older brother Dante was already waiting.

"Morning Bro!" I yelled as I hugged him tightly, making him choke on his coffee.

"Morning sis, how are you feeling?" he asked as he hugged me back much gentler then I had hugged him.

"I'm feeling fine, a little nervous, but other wise alright…" I said walking to Jasmine's food bowl to put her food in, at the sound of her food hitting the metal bowl she came running, more like skidding in to the kitchen, meowing with appreciation. After putting her food away I walked over to Dante and took my coffee cup from his hand, thanking him as I walked over to the table to sit.

"So you're nervous about school?" he asked sitting next to me.

"Well yeah, I mean a new school, so many new faces, new sounds, new scents and new teachers? Who wouldn't be nervous?" I responded before letting my head hit the table. I felt Dante rub my back, trying to comfort me.

"Come on Akira! It won't be that bad! I promise, besides I'll be right there with you…" he said trying to console me.

"Yeah, but you'll be cloaked…" I mumbled before looking to him.

"I don't have to be cloaked…I could just follow you around." he suggested with a wide grin.

"Ha-ha very funny…no you wouldn't possibly do that…would you?" I asked raising my head off the table to meet his gaze.

"If you wanted me to…hell yeah, I mean yes, if it would make you happy, then of course I'd follow you around, uncloaked, but could you really handle that?" he asked looking at me seriously. I sat up quickly, and raised my eyebrow.

"Wow Dante, you've actually surprised me!" I said with a grin before taking another sip of coffee. This made Dante burst out in laughter.

"I…surprised you? Wow, I didn't think that was possible!" he said laughing still. I began to laugh with him before the clock in the den chimed 6. We both winced from the clock before turning to each other again.

"Crap! I need to get ready!" I said before flinting from the kitchen to my bed room and into my closet. I looked through my closet carefully picking out the right outfit. I settled on a black and red plaid corset with a black see through over shirt and my tight black jeans with my killer, black leather high heels. After getting dressed I ran into the bathroom and did my hair, letting the raven black and fire red curls hang lose over my shoulders. I put on my standard midnight black eye liner; I then mixed it up and put on my metallic red eye shadow, with mascara to top it all off. When I was done I flinted back down stairs and into my office packing my bag for the day. After my bag was packed I ran back to the kitchen and sat in my seat looking at Dante with a grin.

"Time?" I asked slightly out of breath.

"1.5 seconds …not your best…" he teased with a smirk. I roll my eyes and sip my coffee as I look over at the rack of keys to the many cars I had bought, made or stolen.

"So which car are you taking?" Dante asked as his gaze followed mine.

"I have no clue, probably the viper, or maybe the Ferrari…" I said thinking to myself as I stood and walked to the kitchen sink to rinse out my cup.

"How about the Lamborghini? You love that thing!" Dante suggested. I gasped as my eyes widened, I forgot about the Lamborghini, correction, my jet black exterior and red and black Italian leather interior Lamborghini.

"Oh yeah I'll be taking the Lamborghini…" I say with a wide grin as I half danced half swirled to the key rack to take the keys of its ring.

"What about you? What car will you be taking?" I ask Dante already taking the key off the ring.

"The GT500, duh!" he said with a lot of sarcasm. I roll my eyes and throw the keys at him as I walk past him to pick up my bag and swing it over my shoulder. Of course he was taking his GT500, painted a sapphire blue with the classic silver racing stripes.

"You're going to leave already? It's only 6:15…you have almost an hour…" Dante said looking at me confused. I just grin as my fangs slip over my lips.

"I know, but I am going to do a little hunting before school, you know to stay safe."

"Oh, alright, have fun, I'll see you later sis!" Dante called after me as I walked from the kitchen and into the garage. A smile spread across my face as all my cars shined and gleamed in the light of the rising sun. I walked over to the Lamborghini and slipped into it throwing my bag on the passengers' seat as the garage door opened. I glared at the sun as I started the car, thankful that it would be covered with clouds soon and sped out of the garage. Once I hit the main road I slowed down to obey the speed limit, much to my chagrin. As I drove I slipped in my Linkin Park CD, blaring it over my speakers. I watched as the houses of Forks thinned out then completely disappeared, the sight of thick woods taking its place. I stopped on the dirt path that leads to a trail in the woods. Cutting the engine I got out of my car and started to walk up the trail into the woods. When I knew I was out of sight I flinted through the trees weaving around them and the other plants that grew in the forest. But when I got to a clearing I froze. I grinned as I saw a large male deer grazing on the sweet grass with his family. I quickly ran to the other side of the meadow and waited in the trees as he became more ignorant of my presence. Then when his back was faced to me I crouched down and let my muscles recoil as I pounced on the deer, sinking my fangs deep into his neck and letting the warmth of his blood flow down my throat. When he was passed out I stopped and took out my fangs. I was never one to kill an animal; I just took what I needed from them. I put my palm over the markings in the buck's neck and healed the wounds shut before standing again to look around. I closed my eyes as a cold wind blew through the trees, my body then froze when I picked up the scent of other vampires.

"It can't be! I had no knowledge that there were others here!" I thought to my self as I started to follow the scent, new curiosity pulling me forward. I then stopped myself and turned to walk back to my car, turning the situation over in my mind.

When I got to my car I slid into the drivers' seat and took out my cell phone dialing Dante's number. It rang twice before he picked up, the music in his room filling the background.

"Hello?" he answered as the music faded slightly.

"Hey Dante, it's me. Have you heard of any other vampires here in Forks?" I asked as I started my car.

"Other vampires? What do you mean?"

"I mean pure bred vampires…Icelings…" I said with sigh.

"Wait, what are Icelings?" he asked a little confused.

"Icelings are vampires with out heartbeats, they have icy cold skin, hence their names. I had no clue any lived here…I figured I would have sensed them…" I explained as my thoughts raced.

"Oh yeah! I remember them now. Wait…why are you asking? Did you run into one?" Dante asked as his voiced started turn angered.

"No, No nothing like that. But when I was in the clearing, I picked up the scent of them." I answered to calm him down as I sped down the road back towards the house I still had a little over 45 minutes before school so I knew I had enough time.

"Them? How many did you smell?" he asked as he turned the music off entirely.

"I could smell 7, maybe more. It was so weird…" I said slowing down as I drove though the town.

"Yeah I bet, we haven't come in contact with pure breeds in so long! Only mixes, like us." Dante thought out loud.

"Well we have met pure breeds before, just not pure breed vampires in the way of Icelings…" I corrected him as I shuddered from the memories of meeting some of the creatures we had.

"True, true…But it is still weird…Oh man! This must be super weird for you! Your part Iceling from mom's side…" Dante pointed out as I pulled into the driveway.

"Yeah I know, don't remind me." I growled as I looked in the mirror at my skin glittering in the sunlight. I quickly slipped out of the car as I snapped my cell phone shut, before walking to the door. I walked inside to find Dante back in the kitchen, pacing with his hands behind his back.

"Why are you so worried?" I asked before sitting on one of the marble counter tops.

"What if they aren't like us? What if they hunt humans?" Dante asked me before pacing again.

I almost laughed loudly at his questions.

"They aren't. I could smell the scent of animal intertwined with theirs, they are like us..." I reassured Dante. Hearing this Dante calmed down and stopped pacing as he sipped his coffee. He looked at me and started to laugh as a grin spread across his face. I glared at him and let a low growl sound from my throat.

"What is so funny?!" I ask with a louder growl as Dante backs away slightly.

"You have some blood on your chin." He told me before throwing a towel at me. I stopped growling and laughed as I wiped the blood off and took off my sun glasses.

"How are my eyes?" I asked looking at him.

"They are still a little black, but not to bad. Mine?" he asked stepping closer to me.

"A tint of red, but nothing to bad." I replied with a smile as I put my glasses back on.

"Good, I'll hunt while you're in class, just to be safe…Ok? Nothing to worry about." Dante reassured me after seeing the sudden doubt cross my face. I nodded in response before my eyes glazed over and my body slumped forward. I heard Dante yell my name as he caught me in his arms before laying me on the floor.

"Akira! Come on, wake up Akira!" I heard him yell as he shook me. As he tried to wake me up I could see the seven pale faces of the Icelings. With a gasp I saw every one of them, including their names. With a jolt my eyes cleared and I sat straight up in Dante's arms.

"Akira, what the hell happened? Are you ok?" Dante questioned as his face filled with worry.

"I'm fine…I…I…just saw…them…all of them…and I heard their names…" I said shuddering as I tried to get the names from my head.

"Ok, that's new…so who are they?" he asked as he helped me to my feet.

"The Cullens…" I whispered before everything went black.


	2. New School

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor the characters that are apart of it. I only own Dante and Akira

A/N. Yes, I love to leave off a chapter with cliffhangers, you don't like it? Then don't read it. Period. Please review and If you want me to write you into the story let me know. If you can convince me why you should be a character then you will be! ^.-

When I woke up I was in the passengers' seat in Dante's car. I looked over to him to see his face full of worry.

"D…Dante?" I whispered slightly confused, I watched as Dante snapped his head to look at me, a look of relief taking over his face.

"Oh, thank god you're awake. You seriously gave me a scare Akira." Dante told me as he parked the car at what I could only guess was my school.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up and looking in the mirror, fixing my hair.

"You blacked out, after you had a vision, and found out the names of the Icelings." He explained handing me my bag.

"I had a vision? That's impossible, Harpys don't have visions." I said looking more confused.

"Yeah I know, but you did then you whispered the Icelings name and you blacked out, I caught you, again, and put you in my car and drove you hear. I figured you'd want to still come to school, get your mind off of everything." Dante explained. I nodded and took a deep breath as I opened the car door.

"Thanks Dante, I owe you. Are you still going to follow me around today?" I asked looking back at him.

"Yeah I am, but I'm not cloaking." He replied taking a bag from the back seat with a smile. I nodded and we both got out of the car and walked to the main office. I got my schedule and gave the story of Dante being my body guard the lady at the desk bought the story and gave Dante a pass, along with the direct number to the office and the police. We then walked out of the office and to my first class. English.

Walking around the small school was easy so I never needed to use the map. I did notice however that a lot of people were staring at Dante and me.

_Why is everyone staring at us?_

"Because we're new and you're very intimidating…" I muttered under my breath. This made Dante laugh darkly, making a group of girls jump and shudder with fear. I laughed darkly with him and watched the group move away quickly. This made Dante and I laugh harder as we walked into the small classroom. I only walked a few steps before freezing in my steps.

_What is it Akira?_

_One of the Icelings is here…_

Dante grabbed my arm as he led me to the teacher's desk to talk to him and get the paper I was given signed. He told me to sit in the back with Dante and welcomed me to Forks. I smiled at him and thanked him before walking back to my desk. As I walked I felt the chill of the Icelings body, making me gasp softly as I started to shake. Dante gripped my arm tighter as he brought me to my desk and sat me on top gripping my shoulders.

"Akira?! Come on…wake up…Oh man not again!" I heard Dante say as he hid the situation from the rest of the class. In my mind all I could see was the Iceling and her family standing together in a large home. I saw them acting like a real family. I then snapped out of it with a gasp as I tried to breathe. I looked up at Dante and smiled softly at him to calm him down and let him know I was ok.

_What did you see?_

_The Icelings, all of them, they were in their home, and acting as a family…_

_Oh wow…you sure you're ok?_

Before I could respond I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Dante let my shoulders go and stood by my side as I turned to the one behind me.

"Uh…H…Hi…I'm Mike…I heard you were new in town and was wondering if you needed someone to show you around…" a very nervous boy said with a smile. I smiled at him and followed his gaze to Dante's stern face.

"Hello Mike, my name is Akira, and this is…" I started to say before Dante cut me off smiling darkly.

"I am Dante, her majesty's body guard." Mike took a step back and looked at him then at me. I smiled softly at him and slid off the desk to stand and bow to him. When I looked back at Mike he looked very pale and freaked out. I smiled at him before taking my seat. Dante sat next to me and I watched as Mike staggered to his chair. It was only a few more minutes before the rest of the class stared and I was introduced to the class along with my "body guard". It took all my self control to not to laugh as the whole class bought the story of my brother being my body guard. If only the story of my royal status was just a story. I smiled softly to the class mates that looked back at me and Dante.

"The Iceling is looking at you…" Dante muttered under his breath. I looked up and followed his gaze to her. Her smile was kind, yet I could see the conflict in her eyes.

"Look at her eyes, there clouded slightly." I whispered to Dante.

"You get the same look when you have visions…" Dante responded before the teacher interrupted us and started to talk about the book the class was assigned to read. All through the class I could feel people's eyes on me, but I ignored them. When class was over I gather my things and started to walk from the room when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder making me gasp and spin on my heel, loosing my balance I fell against Dante, who growled at the one who touched me. I looked up to see the Iceling smiling at me.

"Hi, My name is Alice, I'm sorry I startled you, but I was wondering what royal family you were from."

"The Volturi, it's a branch of the Italian royal line…" I responded. Alice nodded as her eyes widened slightly, she then excused her self and left the room. I picked up my things and Dante and I walked out of the classroom and started to make our way towards my next class.

_That was weird…_

_Yeah I know, it's like the Iceling recognized the name as something bad or something…_

_Yeah, but we're not bad, tough and well feared, but not bad…_

My thoughts were interrupted when a boy stood in front of me, giving me a slight bow.

"Hello…your…majesty… " he said with a interrogative tone about how to address me, I nodded my head as he continued, "I was wondering, since your new in town if you'd like to come over my house for a nice home cooked meal, then I could show you around…" he suggested, the nerves in his voice very apparent.

"That is very sweet, and where I do appreciate the offer I must decline, tonight is my first real night here, and I must unpack." I responded as I felt Dante tense at my side. He nodded and looked very disappointed.

"But you can walk me to class…" I offered with a smile. The boy smiled as his confidence peaked slightly.

"Oh, my names Eric by the way." He smiled as he walked by my side. I smiled back at him as we walked outside where a light rain started to fall. I hissed at the rain and put my hood up as Eric laughed.

"Not for the rain huh? You picked the wrong place to move to if that's the case…" Eric laughed again with a smile. I smiled back and snickered.

"It's not that I don't like the rain, it's just that I'm not in the mood. I like the rain mostly, I just have to get used to it again, and it didn't rain much back at home." I explained as Eric nodded. As we walked through the crowd I felt eyes focusing on me, I ignored them as Eric cleared his throat.

"So, why did you come to Forks? I mean, you were in Italy, you're a member of the royal family, why leave all that?" Eric asked with a tone of nervousness in his voice. I felt Dante tense next to me as I looked from Dante to Eric.

"We left because we were tired of everyone knowing who we are and having everyone on our business. Yeah sure we're rich but we wanted a more common life, away from all the drama." I replied with a slightly darkened and somber tone. I felt Dante's arm wrap around me and hole me tight in a hug. Eric nodded and noticed the new tension as we walked into another building. Eric led me to a classroom and to the desk he knew was empty before putting his stuff down at his desk. I smiled and talked to the teacher while he signed my paper.

"Well Ms. Montalcini, let me welcome you to Forks, and welcome you to my class. Are you ready for some scientific fun?" my teacher asked with a smile.

"Yes Sir, Science is one of my favorite classes, and thank you for the warm welcome." I replied with an equally sweet smile on my face. I got the slip of paper he had signed and turned to walk back to the desk Eric had led me to. I took out my notebook and pencil before absent mindedly flipping through the text book with a sigh.

_What's wrong?_

_Nothing…I'm just bored, I already know all of this stuff. I hate repeating myself._

_Well that's what you get for being such a book worm, oh royal geek ness._

I laughed at Dante and poked at him with a pencil. Acting childish Dante swatted at the pencil and knocked it to the ground. I growled at him and bent over to pick it up only to see a pale white hand flash in front of my face. Picking up the pencil before I could. I sat up quick and was face to face with one of the Icelings. He smiled as he put my pencil back on my desk.

"Thank you…"


	3. Edward Cullen

Disclaimer: I have no claim over Twilight or any of it's characters, I wish I did though...

A/N. Last chapter for a while. I have a very busy schedual and 4 possible jobs in the balance...sorry! REVIEW!

"Edward, Edward Cullen." He replied finishing my sentence with another dazzling smile. I smiled back and bowed my head as I repeated his name.

"And what is your name? I don't seem to know who you are." Edward explained as he leaned against the desk.

"My name is Akira Montalcini, I'm new in town." I heard Dante clear his throat next to me and sighed as I introduced him to Edward. "And this is Dante, my bro-I-mean Bodyguard." I said catching my mistake. Edward nodded towards Dante before the bell rang and Edward turned to sit in the seat in front of me. I smiled to myself as my teacher yet again introduced my guard and me, and gave the story of my royal status. I smiled and reminded the class, "I am just like you guys, I don't want any special treatment, in fact just ignore me, think of me as the invisible girl." The class laughed as I sat back down and class started. Through the class I let my mind drift and thought of Edward a few times.

_Seriously Akira! Stop thinking of the damn Iceling! You know we've heard the Cullen name before. Stop. Now._

_I can't help it. Stop being such a jerk Dante…just because you're my brother doesn't mean you can filter through my thoughts!_

I saw Edward tense in front of me as he gasped under his breath. This surprised me as I gasped louder and realized something as I ripped a piece of notebook paper out off my notebook and quickly locked my mind while I wrote out a note and slipped it to him:

Lock your mind; I think Edward is a mind reader…

Dante looked at me with a weird look at first but then he understood my reaction to Edwards gasp. I felt him lock his mind at once as I stole a look at Edward; he seemed annoyed as he glanced back at me with curiously black eyes. I felt myself blush as I looked down at my paper and continued my notes. I felt Dante nudge me and looked over at the paper to read what he had written.

Smooth Move, what's next? Batting your eyes? Wait…is that why you really wanted us to close our minds? So he couldn't see your fantasies with him?

I growled at Dante and stabbed him under the table making him give out a muffled groan. Edward looked back with concern and I just smiled at him innocently, ignoring Dante's glare. I saw out of the corner of my eye Dante writing an insult on the paper, I grinned at him as Edward turned forward again and stabbed him again. Dante growled and doubled over with a low yelp. I noticed some of my classmates turn around and played the innocent sister.

"Dante? Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine Ma'am."

"Are you sure? You seem to be in a lot of pain."

Instead of answering my Dante stood, holding his side and bowed before leaving the room with a glare. I grinned at him before turning around and assuring the class he'd be fine and to proceed with class. Edward took this opportunity and sat next to me with a smile. I quickly took the piece of notebook paper Dante left on the table and tucked it into the back of my notebook.

"So, what's Dante's problem?"

"Oh, nothing, probably just a cramp from sitting in these uncomfortable chairs."

"Yes I suppose. You know Dante looks a lot like you. are you two related at all?" Edward asked with a grin as I looked down at my paper thinking of and excuse. I was about to answer when the bell rang and I got my chance to escape. I apologized to Edward and walked quickly from the room, running into Dante. Sensing my distress Dante walked next to me as he walked me to the lunch room and sat me at an empty table.

"what is it?"

"Edward sat next to me when you left, I think he knows you're my brother."

"So? You can't have a brother?"

"No, I can, but if you were my brother then why aren't you taking classes? And why are you posing as my body guard?"

"I've already graduated, I want to protect you as much as any brother would his sister…" Dante answered me with a comforting smile. I nodded as I took my lunch from my bag and put it on the table. Dante took his lunch from his bag as well and sat next to me. As we ate lunch we automatically reverted back to brother and sister and talked about the new car I was working on. The bell that started classes rang and I looked up to see some others filing into the cafetira. I started to choke on my sandwich when I saw Edward and the other Cullen's walk into the room and to a table in the corner. I saw Edward look at me with concern as I kept choking on my sandwich. I looked away as Dante hit my back as I took a sip of water to clear my throat. Once the sandwich was out of my throat I took a deep breath and let my head hit the table as I mumble to Dante.

"What was that?"

"The Cullen's surprised me."

"Well, you've caught Edwards attention."

"How?"

"Your head dipped and hit the table, he's not sure if your passed out."

"Whatever, I don't care." I replied as I felt Dante shake my shoulder slightly. I could tell that he was trying to freak Edward out and decide to play along as I slumped over and fell into Dante's lap. I could hear Edward curse as he ran over to Dante and I. Dante growled at Edward and picked me up and carried me out of the cafeteria after picking up our bags. When we were out of the cafeteria Dante told me to stop playing around I opened my eyes slightly and herd Dante gasp as my eyes had clouded over again and I started to shake.

"put me down" I managed to whisper as the shakes got worse and I saw Edward's history and saw the Iceling that I was assuming played the father in their family. When the vision was over I looked up to see not just Dante, but Edward as well. I groaned and tried to stand up, but was to dizzy and staggered before falling into Edwards arms. I looked up at him with pleading eyes as he smiled at me and looked at Dante.

"I knew I wasn't the only "special" one here. I'm glad I'm not alone. And don't worry I won't tell anyone that Dante is your brother." He finished as he looked at me. I smiled weakly before everything went black.

When I woke up I looked around to find myself in a hospital room. I tried to talk but found a tube in my throat and paniced. I then saw Dante, Edward and another Iceling run into the room. The Cullen I didn't know smiled at me and told to calm down as he explained.

"Edward and your Brother brought you in when you collapsed in the hall of your school. Dante wasn't doing to bring you here until another student saw you and made a big deal out of it. Good thing she did though because when you got here you weren't breathing so we put that tube in the back of your throat to help you breath."

I growled at him as I threw my voice into his mind.

"I know what the tube is for, I've gotten my doctorate 28 times now…just take it out please." I say Edwards eyes widen as he herd my voice in his "father's" mind. The doctor complied and took the tube out as I gasped for breath. Dante gave me a drink as I was given an oxygen mask. I started to think darkly of the Icelings as I smiled a fake smile at Dr. Cullen. When he left he took Dante out to talk to for a minute. Edward sat on the side of my bed and looked at me.

"Those thoughts weren't really called for you know…" Edward reprimanded as I put my head back on the pillow and glared at the monitors I was hooked up to.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone about Dante…" I whispered feeling betrayed. Edward nodded and moved closer to me and took my hand into his.

"I'm sorry, but I had to. Hospital policy." He explained before kissing my hand. I sighed and looked at him. He looked back at me and smiled softly.

"How bad am I?" I asked not really wanting to know. Edward sighed and moved closer to me, almost laying next to me.

"You're really sick, your blood levels are really off and, you're starving." He told me as his eyes looked over mine for signs of distress. I nodded and bit my lip to keep from crying as I looked out the window and watched the rain roll down the glass.

"You don't seem shocked…"

"I'm not, I know I'm sick. I've been sick for a while…" I replied before my voice broke and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Akira, please don't cry." I hear Edward say as I close my eyes and feel his icy fingers wiping my tears away.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want anyone to know. Animal blood isn't enough for my body. I need human blood, but I refuse, I want to be like you. Icelings, they can just live on animal. I can't, but I refuse to drink from a human. Even if they are willing. I don't want it. Even it does kill me." I say looking at him my eyeliner running down my cheeks.


End file.
